Tremaine Estate
The Tremaine Estate is an Enchanted Forest location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the fourth episode of the first season. The Tremaine Estate is based on Cinderella's home from the fairytale "Cinderella", and on the Mansion from the Disney film Cinderella. History One day, as Ella is sweeping outside, Tremaine criticizes her for doing a bad job. Ella points out that neither Clorinda or Tisbe are helping either, but Tremaine reminds her that she wouldn't ask her to do the chores if only her father had left money so she could hire people. When a carriage from the King's castle arrives, Clorinda and Tisbe rush out, while pushing Ella out of the way. The man gives him an invitation to an upcoming ball, and states himself to be the prince's footman. Tremaine then remarks they were expecting the prince's butler, though he assures the ladies that the invitation is not any different coming from his hands. Clorinda, before taking the card from him, calls him filthy. Later that night, when Tremaine attempts to pick out gowns for her daughters, Ella asks if she can attend the ball too and shows them a gown she inherited from her mother. After Clorinda burns it in the furnace and coins the nickname "Cinderlla" for her, Ella is comforted by her mouse friend Gus, during which she discovers a mysterious key. She recalls her mother telling her about such a key that could lead to another world, but then chalks it up as just a story. The night of the ball, Ella sadly watches as her stepfamily leave for the castle. After their departure, a Fairy Godmother arrives to bring her to the ball, but before this wish can be fulfilled, the fairy is killed by Rumplestiltskin. Cinderella insists she is willing to do whatever it takes to change her life, so Rumplestiltskin strikes a deal with her, in which she will owe him something precious in return for his help. Once she agrees, he uses the Fairy Godmother's wand to transform her rags into a blue gown with glass slippers. After Tremaine persuades Ella that Prince Thomas is only toying with her, the girl leaves the ball and accidentally leaves behind a glass slipper, before returning home. Gus reminds a heartbroken Ella of the key, and she decides to test it on the wardrobe, which opens a portal. Before she can leap through, Clorinda stops her from going and insists the prince is in love with Ella. However, Ella believes Thomas likes Clorinda because she saw him give her a rose during the ball, but Clorinda admits she actually loves the prince's footman, Jacob, and the rose was from him. Upon finding out Clorinda's plans to run away with Jacob, Ella gives her the key, so she and her beau can be together in a place where Tremaine will never find them. Later that night, after Clorinda has left to meet with Jacob, Tremaine gets the truth out of Ella, by threatening to shatter the glass slipper and spoil her chances of proving who she is to the prince. Despite that Ella complies with her demand, Tremaine shatters the slipper and locks her in the house. Snow White tracks Ella to the estate to help Thomas find her, but Ella is unable to answer the door when they arrive. Luckily, Gus attracts Snow's attention, allowing Thomas to unlock the door and reunite with Ella. She apologizes for deceiving him since she's only a maid, but he proves his feelings for her are real by proposing to her. After accepting, Ella hurries off to rescue Clorinda from Tremaine. }} Trivia Other Notes= Filming Locations *The exterior scenes at the Tremaine Estate were filmed on Foxglove Farm,File:IGlee j buckley-603.png Pictures of the buildings that appear on the show a 120-acre organic farm on Salt Spring Island in British Columbia. **The same building doubles as the exterior of the home of Edwin in Once Upon a Time in Wonderland.File:W101EdwinHouse.png File:104StepmomStepsisters.png **The house which doubles as the family's home was also used in the filming of the Timeless episode "Party at Castle Varlar",https://twitter.com/sean_m_maguire/status/816711735109304320 http://thetvshows.us/displayimage.php?album=1109&pid=1301613#top_display_media an episode which features Once Upon a Time starring cast member Sean Maguire, and the Beyond episode "Tempus Gugit",https://www.instagram.com/p/BHnWiWqAYny/?taken-by=jonwhitesell http://thetvshows.us/displayimage.php?album=1251&pid=1474427#top_display_media a show which stars Once Upon a Time actor Jonathan Whitesell. The house was also featured in the Supernatural episode "Everybody Hates Hitler"http://www.supernaturallocations.com/season8locationslist.htm (Section: "Season 8, Episode 13: Everybody Hates Hitler") Bigger picture and the Arrow episode "Bratva".http://screencapped.net/tv/arrow/displayimage.php?album=172&pid=286145#top_display_media Appearances References }} Category:Once Upon a Time Locations